


A White Christmas

by CharlieBucket24



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBucket24/pseuds/CharlieBucket24
Summary: The mistletoe kiss we deserve!
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A White Christmas

After Landon had left, Hope and Josie had gotten close. Lizzie became nervous as they spent more time together. Both Hope and Josie had admitted their crushes. Lizzie had a reason to be nervous. Nowadays, Hope and Josie sent a lot of time together. About a week after Hope had returned to school, a monster came. His name was Krampus. He made everybody merry with holiday cheer. Except Hope of course. How could she be happy when she didn’t have the person she wanted. 

“Still no hobbit?” Lizzie asked, coming out of her room and into the hall to find Hope leaned against the wall, looking like a depressed elf. Hope sat there in silence. “Come on, talk to me Hope. Maybe I can help.”

“I’m not upset about Landon. I have been through a lot these past couple months and I… I think I’m starting to fall for somebody else, but I don’t think they feel the same about me.” Hope picked at her nails, her nervousness showing.

“Well, can I ask who this mystery person is?” Hope became clammy, she wanted to be with Josie. Josie was the mystery person. But she didn’t want to lose Lizzie in the process. Surprisingly enough, they had become good friends. Lizzie was someone she could count on.

“Don’t get mad at me okay?” Lizzie smiles and shakes her head.

“Why would I get mad, it’s not like you like Jos-” Lizzie examines the look on Hope’s face. The face of guilt. She swore, if Hope was ever put on the stand for murder, she would get sent straight to prison. “You like Josie?” 

“Yes, but I won’t do anything about it, because I don’t want to lose you as a friend and besides, I don’t think she likes me like that anyway.” Hope speaks fast, her hands shaking.

“Slow down, I am no reason to suppress your feelings for my sister. I don’t want to be the one to stand between you two. And for what it’s worth, I’m almost 100% positive that she’s just as crazy about you, than you are about her.” Lizzie grabbed onto Hope’s shoulders. “Go get the girl.”

“Thanks Liz.” Before Hope is able to run off, Lizzie keeps her hold on her. 

“I know when it comes to magic, you are a lot stronger than me, but if you hurt my sister-” Hope cuts her off.

“I won’t, and even if I did, I would allow you to hurt me, because she deserves the best. I’m hoping that I can give it to her.” Lizzie smiles and lets her go. Hope runs around the school, looking for Josie. She is nowhere to be seen. So she runs outside and comes to a stop when she sees Josie talking to Landon. They are far away, but close enough to see the tears in Josie’s eyes. Landon turns his head and looks at Hope. A small smile appears on his face. He begins walking towards Hope. Hope begins walking the direction of a crying Josie. As she passes Landon, he becomes confused. 

“Hope?” Hope completely ignores his words and goes straight for Josie. 

“Jo? You okay?” She looks up in her crying state.

“I guess he chose.” When Josie turns to walk away, Hope grabs onto her hand and pulls her back. 

“I don’t care who he chose, like you said… He made his choice when he left, we can make our own.” Josie has no time to react, as she is being dragged down to the height of the tribrid. Seconds later, she felt Hope’s lips against her own. She is hesitant at first, but sinks into it once Hope wraps her arms around her waist. After what feels like an eternity, Hope pulls away, breathless. “Wow.” Josie smiled.

“Yeah, wow.” They get interrupted by a confused Landon.

“What is happening?” The two women look at Landon.

“Well, when you made your decision to leave, we decided we weren’t going to wait around for you. While you were gone, I fell in love with Josie. And if I’m being completely honest, I’ve loved her since I was 14. I just never had the guts to admit it before.” Hope looks back at the stunned witch. “When you admitted your feelings to me, something awoke in my chest. I felt like I was being pulled back toward you. So I decided to do something about it.” Josie couldn’t contain the smile plastered on her face. “I love you, Josie Saltzman.”

“I love you, Hope Mikaelson.” A stunned Landon, walked into the school. Hope and Josie began walking back toward the school, when Josie felt something brush against her head. She looked up and saw hanging from the ceiling, mistletoe. They smiled at each other. Josie took Hope’s face in her hands and leaned down to connect their lips. They savored the moment, until Lizzie was standing next to them, mouth agape. 

“See, now you got a new Hobbit.” They all laughed and walked back inside to enjoy what was left of this Christmas in October.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. If you would like to see more legacies the comment down below and I will try.


End file.
